Yanked Down the Rabbit Hole
by Spicy Diamond
Summary: Drabble Collection, Alice / Various, Regardless of how it ends, Alice's journey into Wonderland starts with a stalker rabbit and a hole.
1. No more lonely nights, NightmareAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 03. No more lonely nights  
**Summary:** [Clover, Nightmare / Alice] There's something paradoxical about going to sleep with a nightmare.  
**Rating:** PG-13

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

Opening the door to her room in Clover Tower, Alice was treated to the sight of Nightmare fluffing her pillows with gusto as he settled himself down to sleep. In her bed. _Again_.

"Ah, there you are!" He grinned. "I was just wondering what side of the bed you preferred, but then I figured I could always move-"

"_Nightmare_." Alice cut the incubus off with a glare. "What are you doing in my room?"

Bad enough that he'd made a habit of sneaking into her bed in the middle of the night. She hadn't thought he'd be gutsy enough to try it while she was still awake.

"I don't 'sneak'." Picking up on her thoughts, he wilted and tugged the covers up to his nose sulkily. "I'm the Lord here, remember? Shouldn't you be more flattered that someone as important as myself wants to protect you from having nightmares?"

"Irony." She countered, shoulders slumping.

Sensing weakness, Nightmare peeked out from the bedding

"No tricks. Just sleep." He pat the covers next to him enticingly then paused. "...Though, I wouldn't say no to a good night kiss?"

"Don't press your luck."


	2. Hot summer nights, Alice, Boris, Pierce

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 17. Hot Summer Nights  
**Summary:** [Joker] Summer nights were made for fun, friends... and kimodameshi.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** While just about any anime fan who has watched a high school, love comedy series is probably already aware of this, for those who don't know a kimodameshi is a test of courage. They're usually found in the form of a group of friends going somewhere that's supposed to be haunted to both scare each other silly and to have gratuitous excuses to hang off of their crushes.

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

"Waaa! Scary! Too scary!"

Alice sighed, wobbling only slightly this time when Pierce clung against her side in fright. She gave the trembling dormouse a comforting pat on the head.

"It's only Boris."

"I know." He shuddered. "But, that just makes it scarier!"

"_Che_." Lowering the flashlight from his face, Boris stalked towards the pair. His slit pupils dilating to adjust to the dark even as he narrowed his eyes irritably. "We haven't hardly gotten started yet, you stupid rat!"

"But it's scary." Pierce repeated with a sniff, pulling back just far enough to give the cat a wounded look. "Besides! It's mean to scare people! What if you scared Alice?"

"She's supposed to get scared! It's a kimodameshi!"

"What? You'd scare Alice on purpose? That's mean!" Alice gave a dismissive snort, but any comment she might have made was interrupted by Pierce snuggling her further. "Were you scared? You can always grab onto me if you get scared too, okay?"

"Why you little-!"

Watching the usual chase begin anew, Alice wondered if the true test of courage wouldn't be in facing Gowland's music once they got home.


	3. Dark Desires, AceAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 08. Dark Desires  
**Summary:** [Heart, Ace / Alice] She needed to stop trusting his smiles.  
**Rating:** PG-13

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

"Ah Alice! I almost didn't see you there!" Ace grinned brightly, looking disturbingly cheerful as he hopped over one of the many bodies surrounding him. "Were you on your way back to the Clock Tower too?"

"Ace?" If she hadn't seen the cloak or mask before she could have almost convinced herself that it wasn't really him. Eyes tracing up the trail of dark bloodstains across his front, Alice swallowed. Hard. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Of course." The knight laughed. A sharp flick cleaned the blood from his blade. "I won't get hurt in a little skirmish like this."

"Oh."

He was still chuckling as he sidled up to the tree Alice had been using for cover.

"Still, good timing, I was just thinking it'd be nice to see you again." He tugged her hair playfully. "I wonder if this means my luck is looking up?"

"If you were really lucky," Alice said flatly, "I think you'd be able to make it to the Clock Tower without running into trouble."

Grin widening, he brushed a hand over her cheek.

"But trouble is what makes traveling so much _fun_."


	4. Electricity, JokerAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 12. Electricity  
**Summary:** [Joker, Joker / Alice] Day or night it's still the Circus. Danger and excitement are part of the formula.  
**Rating:** PG

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

The Circus, Alice quickly discovered, was rather similar to the Amusement Park at night – filled to the brim with bright colors, neon lights, and an almost electric buzz of excitement.

"You're sure it's alright for me to stay?"

"I _am_ the Leader." Joker grinned proudly, gesturing grandly towards their surroundings. "I'm sure no one will mind so long as I allow it."

She hesitated.

"Of course, we'll be avoiding the Big Top." He winked, bringing a finger to his lips. "We wouldn't want to spoil your next visit."

"_So keep your eyes to yourself! Or we'll blindfold you!_"

"I am not going to peek!" Alice bristled at the mask's cackle. "I'm only staying until it's light enough for me to find my way back through the woods anyway."

"_Well-_" The mask's retort was hastily muffled by a hand.

"Now, Joker. It's much too dangerous for a pretty, young girl to go wandering home in the dark, you know that." Joker scolded lightly. Gaze drifting back towards the girl in question, he slid an arm casually into place around her shoulders. "We wouldn't want Alice getting lost, after all."


	5. Tender is the night, BloodyTwinsAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 13. Tender is the Night  
**Summary:** [Heart, Bloody Twins / Alice] Because they're such good children at heart.  
**Rating:** PG

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

"Aww Onee-san, you promised to read us a bedtime story." The twins stared up at Alice from where they were sprawled across the bed. Identical pouts on their faces.

"I said I'd read you a story if you were good." Alice scolded, arms crossed over her chest. "I hardly think tricking Elliot into walking into a pitfall counts as being good."

"...the chicken-bunny looked pretty dumb falling in, didn't he..." The pair snickered softly to themselves, only to hurriedly backtrack as Alice's frown deepened.

"We weren't tricking him." Dum assured her. "We were only doing our job to make sure the mansion's defenses are secure."

"Like good children." Added Dee.

"And? When you started shoveling dirt back down the hole?"

"It's all a part of newbie hare's training." Dee explained, Dum nodding along. "_As mafia._"

"So you were only looking out for Elliot's wellbeing, then." Clearly believing them not in the slightest bit, she snorted softly.

"Of course." Quickly enveloping her in a hug, the pair exchanged a sly glance before treating Alice to their most brilliant smiles. "Because good children take care of others, right Onee-san?"


	6. Blackout, NightmareAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 15. Blackout  
**Summary:** [Anniversary, Nightmare / Alice] Maybe the real reason Sleeping Beauty never awoke was because she never realized she was asleep in the first place.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Note:** Speculative spoilers for Nightmare BADEND.

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

Alice awoke to the sound of her name being called.

"Honestly, Alice, asleep in the garden again?" Lorina shook her head ruefully. "I just don't know what to do with you sometimes."

Quickly sitting up, Alice winced at the sudden sense of vertigo before greeting her sister with a lopsided smile.

"Sorry. Did you need me for some- Oh!" Alice interrupted herself before Lorina could answer. "That's right, cards. We were going to play cards."

_Because it was part of the Rules... wasn't it?_

"Cards?" The older girl blinked in confusion, then teased lightly. "All that napping and you're still half asleep, aren't you? Silly girl."

"Onee-san!" Blushing at the gentle admonishment, Alice pushed herself up to her feet. Her limbs felt strangely heavy as she tried to recall what she'd been doing earlier. "But..."

"You have a _visitor_." Lorina plucked a stray piece of grass out of Alice's hair.

"I do?"

"Of course you do." Seemingly satisfied that Alice was properly neatened up, Lorina smiled and gave her younger sister an encouraging push towards the garden path. "Nightmare is always here to come and visit you, remember?"


	7. Dancing in the dark, GrayAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 06. Dancing in the dark  
**Summary:** [Clover, Gray / Alice] Even a wallflower can be coaxed out onto the dance floor if the right person does the asking.  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note:** Not that anyone beyond the Role Holders seem to understand the Rules, but I tried.

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

"So the meeting's characteristic of the Move rather than a regular event like the Ball?"

"That's right," Gray confirmed. "After a Move it's the responsibility of the reigning Lord to hold a meeting to reestablish the Rules."

"I see." Alice managed to keep her face straight only briefly before giggling.

"Something funny?"

"Ah," Alice smiled mischievously. "I was just thinking it was ironic that Nightmare would get stuck with an event that gave him more paperwork."

"Not that a ball would be completely without paperwork..." Setting the document he'd been editing aside pointedly, Gray grinned wryly. "But, I know what you mean."

Their amicable silence lasted a few minutes more before Gray's curiosity got the better of him.

"Although, I expect the Ball was probably more fun for you than the meeting."

"It was... interesting." Alice scrunched her nose up in distaste. "I guess I'm just not one for dancing."

"Really?" He looked surprised. "You didn't dance with the Clockmaker?"

She shook her head.

"Perhaps it was only a matter of not finding the right dance partner, then."

Alice returned his gaze shyly.

"Perhaps."


	8. My lover's bed, PeterAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 01. My lover's bed  
**Summary:** [Heart, Peter / Alice] She was never going to live this down.  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Note:** Borderline crack. Here, I wanted something all sweet and cute... yeah, not happening.

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

The maids were tittering when they found her.

"Alice-sama! Alice-sama, this way please."

"I did say that you could call me Alice." Frowning as she tried to place the maids' faces, Alice tugged a sheet down from the clothesline. "Did I forget something?"

"Not at all. We were merely sent to fetch you so you could oversee your move."

"Move?" Alice repeated, confused. "What move?"

"Why, your move into the White Lord's room."

"In with Peter?" Alice squeaked and the tittering returned. "Since when?"

They didn't get the opportunity to answer.

"Alice! Alice! Did you hear the excellent news?"

"Peter!" Staggering under the rabbit's overeager embrace, she glared. "Did you tell people we were moving in together?"

"Of course." Peter nodded matter-of-factly, ears quivering. "Surely it stands to reason that lovers should share a bed?"

Alice blanched.

"...Ahh, lovers..."

"We're not!" Shaking her head vigorously as the maids cooed, Alice protested. "You're mistaken!"

"You're still terribly shy in public, aren't you?" Peter chuckled lightly. "No matter. We can simply celebrate once were alo- GAH!"

She felt entirely justified in punching him.


	9. Long dark night of the soul, JokerAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 04. Long dark night of the soul  
**Summary:** [Joker, Joker / Alice] Heads I win, tails you lose.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Note:** I freakin' swear. On some of the routes in Joker Alice will be completely minding her own business... and then suddenly she'll be in the prison for no apparent reason again.

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

Alice was halfway to her room when the carpet under her feet warped unnaturally into stone and sent her stumbling to the ground in what was becoming an all too familiar pattern.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Joker leaned over the fallen girl. Gaze deliberately dropping down to take in her flimsy nightgown, he gave a wide, leering smirk. "Come to visit me again, did you?"

"Hardly." Cursing under her breath, Alice pushed herself up off the ground. Her arms crossed defensively over her chest. "I didn't come to visit either of you, _Black-san_."

"Don't call me that." He sneered at the nickname, narrowing his good eye. "We're not as separate as you like to think we are."

"Really, just two sides of the same coin then?"

"Fucking, smart ass." Joker gave her an almost amused look. "So? Heads or tails? Have you've figured out yet which side of the coin I am?"

"_You_," Alice declared flatly. "Are just as crazy as everyone else in this world."

His dry cackle echoed eerily off of the prison's stone walls.

"And yet you just can't stay away, can you?"


	10. A midnight clear, BloodAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 07. A midnight clear  
**Summary:** [Heart. Blood / Alice] Blood was always fond of late nights.  
**Rating:** PG-13

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

"Here it is such a lovely night out, that must truly be an interesting book to hold your attention so unwaveringly." A sigh and a slight shift of movement were the only warnings Alice had before the tip of Blood's crane tapped lightly at the top of her novel, forcing her to set it down as Blood drew her attention back to himself. "I'm almost jealous."

Alice blinked up at the mafia boss in surprise before flushing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you." She apologized, glancing quickly around the office in concern. "Did you need me for something?"

"Really, I wonder..."

Shaking his head lazily, he sighed again. Cane casually set aside. He eased down onto the couch, trapping Alice against the cushions.

The book fell to the floor with a thud.

"Blood?" Her voice pitched uncomfortably. "What are you..."

"_Need_ is such a loaded word, wouldn't you agree Ojou-san?"

She flushed again, more frustrated than embarrassed this time. But, seemingly anticipating her forming protest, Blood captured her hands. Brushing a slow kiss over the fluttering pulse point at her wrist, he smirked.

"But, if you're willing to indulge me..."


	11. Saturday night, Vivaldi, Alice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 11. Saturday night's all right  
**Summary:** [Heart, Vivaldi, Alice] Slumber parties are universal, right down to the content.  
**Rating:** PG-13

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

"Men are idiots! All of them!"

Lounging regally on their shared mess of blankets and pillows, Vivaldi watched Alice slam her tea cup down on the saucer hard enough to send earl grey splashing across the floor before leaning over to gave the younger girl an understanding pat on the head.

"We agree whole heartedly." The Queen passed Alice a napkin. "Unfortunately there's no helping it. Ignorance seems to be their natural state of existence."

Grumbling, Alice cleaned up her spill with angry swipes.

"There are always alternatives, though." Vivaldi offered slyly.

"I'm not going to behead anyone just for being an idiot." Shaking her head wryly, Alice sighed. "Not even Peter."

"Oh, surely not." Scooting closer, Vivadi exchanged the plush toy she'd been cuddling in favor of whispering in Alice's ear. "Our guards are far too useless to kill someone of White's status. _Maim_, perhaps..."

"Vivaldi! Don't do that either! Really, that's just as bad!" Alice gasped, but ruined any seriousness the scolding might have had by laughing. "I'd feel sorry for the guards."

"And _that_ is part of what makes you so adorable to us." Vivaldi giggled.


	12. By candlelight, JuliusAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 16. By candlelight  
**Summary:** [Heart, Julius / Alice] She tries her best to adapt to their strange living arrangements.  
**Rating:** PG

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather I sleep in a different spot?" Alice peeked over the edge of the bunk, observing the watchmaker's ever dexterous hands working tirelessly in the dim candlelight. "I don't want to get in the way of your work."

Julius gave a noncommittal grunt and Alice tried again.

"It's bad for your eyes to work in the dark." She paused. "Hey, Julius? Are you listening?"

The growing stretch of silence said that he wasn't.

With a small sigh, Alice swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her bare feet padding softly down the ladder rungs as she lowered herself to the floor.

"Hmm?" It took a second candle being placed in his workspace for Julius to realize his house guest was still up. His brow furrowed. "What's wrong? Did you need something?"

Alice shook her head. Covering a small yawn, she leaned forward to peck the watchmaker gently on the cheek before turning to go back to bed.

"Don't stay up too late, okay?"

Julius made a flustered sound behind her and, tugging the covers into place, she could see the candlelight flicker.

"...a strange woman."


	13. Insomnia, PierceAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 14. Insomnia  
**Summary:** [Clover, Pierce / Alice] The forest is filled with dangerous creatures at night, like cats.  
**Rating:** PG

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

"What? You're going to bed already?" Pierce gave a distressed squeak, green eyes widening as he watched Alice cover up a yawn. "But, you can't go to sleep yet!"

"It's late. I'm tired." Alice pointed out bluntly. She turned to the dormouse with a frown. "Aren't you tired?"

He quickly shook his head.

"I drank plenty of coffee, so I'm not sleepy at all! Besides..." Pierce glanced at the surrounding forest. His voice dropped to a whisper. "It's too dangerous to go to sleep. If you go to sleep now the cat will eat you."

Alice sighed.

"Pierce, Boris is just teasing." Reaching over, she stroked a drooping ear in an attempt to soothe the jumpy dormouse. "He wouldn't really try to eat you."

At least, she didn't _think_ he would.

"He's a _cat_! That's what they do!" Pierce gave a small shudder before brightening. "But, I'm staying awake! That way he can't get me!"

"Pierce," Alice felt a headache coming on. "I don't think-"

"So, you should stay awake too!" Hands fisting in Alice's apron, Pierce grinned. "That way the cat won't eat you either!"


	14. Before sunrise, AceAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 18. Before sunrise  
**Summary:** [Heart, Ace / Alice] Ace was definitely a bad influence on her.  
**Rating:** PG

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

"You can stop laughing any time now."

"Ah, sorry about that," Ace chuckled, looking entirely unrepentant as he trailed cheerfully after Alice through the hedge maze. "I'm just surprised. You're usually really good at finding your way around. But, _man_ are we lost!"

Alice hunched her shoulders defensively before turning to shoot the knight a glare.

"We're _not_ lost!" A flush dusted Alice's cheeks. "We just have to find a way out of the maze first..."

Ace laughed harder.

"This is your fault, you know."

"Really?" He only grinned at the accusation. "How do you figure that?"

"I could probably find my way out on my own. But at this rate, it's going to take several timezones before we get out." She gestured towards the twists of the maze. "So this is entirely the result of your bad influence."

"So, I'm a bad influence, huh?" Ace looked disturbingly pleased with the idea.

"Ace?" Alice had just enough time to squeak in surprise before the knight began tugging her purposefully down a side path. "What are you-"

"I think I'm going to like being a bad influence."


	15. Shooting stars, BorisAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 05. Shooting stars  
**Summary:** [Joker, Boris / Alice] Make a wish on a shooting star – or not.  
**Rating:** PG

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

"So, didja wish for anything cool?" Last of the meteor shower fading in the sky, pink fur and a mischievous grin entered Alice's field of vision as Boris leaned over where she lay sprawled out in the grass.

"If you tell someone else what you wish for it won't come true, remember?"

"Psh," Boris waved a hand disdainfully. "Maybe for normal people, I'm a cat. It doesn't matter if you tell me."

Alice raised a brow skeptically.

"It's true. Cats are lucky!" He insisted, bending to rub his cheek encouragingly against hers. "In fact, you probably have a better chance of having all your wishes come true if you just tell them to me in the first place."

"Is that your ego or your curiosity talking?" Alice bit back a giggle at his pout.

"_Che._"

"Besides." Stretching a hand up, Alice traced a fingertip along the point of a cat ear. "I didn't really have anything I needed to wish for anyway."

"Oh?" Ear twitching reflexively, Boris leaned closer. The beginnings of a smug smile on his lips. "Well maybe you should hear what I wished for then."


	16. The night we met, JuliusAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 09. The night we met  
**Summary:** [Heart, Julius / Alice] He was still the same cantankerous, workaholic that she'd met that first fateful night in Wonderland.  
**Rating:** PG

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

"What are you doing out here?" A hand touched Alice's shoulder, shaking the girl lightly to rouse her from her slumber. "Hey. Wake up."

"Hmmm..?"

"_Alice_."

A second, firmer shake sent the novel laying open in her lap sliding off to hit the ground with a thud, waking Alice with a start as she abruptly found herself staring up at the disapproving frown of Wonderland's resident mortician.

"If you need to sleep do it somewhere else." Julius stared down at her, arms crossed sternly, and looking every inch the same foreboding individual she had met so long ago on her first night in Wonderland. "The top of the Tower isn't meant for napping. I don't want to be bothered with the mess you'd make if you fell off."

"You're right." Alice ducked her head, chastised. "Sorry, Julius. I'll just..."

She brushed out her skirts, reaching for her book, only to pause as Julius cleared his throat.

"Honestly, if you're that tired you should try using the bed." She blinked and he quickly looked away under her inquiring gaze. "You'll only get yourself lost if you wander about half-asleep like this."


	17. Nightmares, ElliotAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 10. Nightmares  
**Summary:** [Heart, Elliot / Alice] A good night's sleep is hard to come by when you're the Hatter Famiglia's No. 2. Elliot gets by in his own way.  
**Rating:** PG-13

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

There was a belt buckle digging into her spleen.

Alice gave a frustrated sigh and squirmed in a futile effort to get more comfortable under the weight of the overgrown rabbit whom had fallen asleep sprawled awkwardly on top of her. Any attempt at escape though, was thwarted by the arms that tightened instinctively about her waist.

"Elliot..." She poked him lightly. "Let me go. I have to get up."

Silence.

Eyes narrowing, Alice redoubled her squirming. Faintly guilty though she was at the thought of waking him when he was so obviously exhausted, there was no way she was going to let herself be stuck for however many timezones it took for him to wake up.

"Hey. Come on, Ellio- _eep_!"

Entirely focused on getting away, it took lips deliberately moving over her neck in a lazy nuzzle for Alice to realize that Elliot wasn't quite as asleep as she thought he was.

"Heh." He gave a soft, sleepy laugh by her ear. "Not lettin' go."

"Elliot..." She hissed.

"Not lettin' go." He repeated, hugging her tighter. "Too comfy. 'Sides, I like sleeping with you here. You keep the nightmares away."


	18. Moonlight, GrayAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 02. Moonlight  
**Summary:** [Clover, Gray / Alice] Gray offers a new perspective on the whales that swim through Clover.  
**Rating:** PG

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

Gray gave a low sigh. A stream of cigarette smoke curling around him, faintly visible in the moonlight, as he shifted away from the balcony railing to observe Alice solemnly from the corner of his eye.

"I know it's different in the country of Heart but whales aren't that uncommon in Clover." He broke the silence with a nonchalant nod towards the forest. "Though, they do seem to be a little more vocal after a Move."

Hastily tearing her gaze away from the distant treetops, the girl flushed at being caught staring. The troubling, forlorn expression on her face vanished quickly under embarrassment, and Gray allowed himself a wry smile.

"But, it's only the males that sing like this."

"Really?" Alice blinked, glancing towards the forest again before turning back to Gray. "I didn't know that."

"Supposedly they do it to attract a mate." He flicked the ashes from his cigarette.

"So," Alice gave a small smile for the first time that evening. "Eventually, we'll get to see cute, baby whales swimming in the forest then?"

"It make take a while." Gray nodded. "But it's certainly something to look forward to."


	19. Last night on Earth, Alice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 19. Last night on Earth  
**Summary:** [Heart, Alice] Like it or not, Alice was far too practical a girl to live forever in a fantasy.  
**Rating:** G

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

She was going to wake up soon.

Even if there hadn't been the slowly filling bottle for her to mark her progress in this world's ridiculous Game with, Alice could tell that the end was near by the dull, sluggish feeling that crept through her limbs at times. Like a full-bodied headache that waited until she was alone to strike while she was at her most vulnerable.

And, while a small, selfish part of Alice rallied against the unfairness of the whole situation, the larger, sensible part of Alice knew that it was only right that she return home.

This world wasn't hers to begin with. She had responsibilities back home – to her schooling, her father, her sisters. Those weren't things that she could abandon so lightly.

To stay here, as a Foreigner, in a world whose mad Rules remained nonsensical to her at the best of times was foolish. Not to mention hazardous. How could she stay in a world where life was treated with the same cold, mechanical indifference as the clocks that created it?

No. No matter how seductive Nightmare's whispered promises of happiness and belonging sounded, Alice had no intention of living in a dream.


	20. In the Garden, ElliotAlice

**Challenge:** Drabble123  
**Prompt:** 20. Writer's Choice – In the garden  
**Summary:** [Heart, Elliot / Alice] Tea parties with the March Hare meant carrots – lots and lots of carrots.  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Here's the last one from my Drabble123 'In the dark' challenge over on LJ! Prompt as suggested by jinma-chan! I'll probably continue to stick up drabbles and other short stories here as they come along~

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

"Well? What do you think?"

Alice took a careful bite of her carrot crème brûlée watching as Elliot's followed her movements with thinly veiled excitement, ears twitching, and had to choke back a giggle.

"It's not bad."

"Not bad? It's excellent! I bet this would go really well with some of Blood's tea!" Elliot stuffed a forkful of his own serving into his mouth before glancing around the surrounding gardens. "Where'd he go anyway? I coulda swore he said he was coming right out..."

"Something about paperwork." Alice brushed off the mafioso's absence with a wry grin and slid a second cup of Elliot's newest favorite dish over as a distraction. "More?"

"You don't mind if I eat your seconds?" The rabbit gave Alice a glowing look of appreciation and she hastily waved away his thanks.

"It's no big deal. I don't think I could eat more than one any-"

Too slow.

"You're the best, Alice!" He enveloped the girl in a smothering hug before she had a chance to protest.

Feeling a certain affinity with Blood, Alice sighed, then gave a tiny smile, patting his head gently.

"You're welcome."


	21. Dreaming, PeterAlice

**Title**: Dreaming  
**Summary**: [Heart, Peter / Alice] She was slowly starting to wake from the dream.  
**Rating**: PG-13

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

Peter watched as Alice grimaced in her sleep, her skin flushed with sweat and her breathing labored, and had to physically restrain himself from reaching out to comfort her. His hands fisted in the bedsheets.

It was too soon. Much too soon. She shouldn't be starting to feel the pull from her world this soon.

_He hadn't had enough time to make her fall in love with him yet._

The girl gave a tiny whimper and Peter's remaining composure shattered.

"Alice!" He scooped her up into his arms, shaking her gently. A hint of desperation creeping into his voice as he called her. "Alice. Please Alice. Wake up! You're having a nightmare."

"Ah..." She gasped, mumbling incoherently at the treatment, eyelashes fluttering. Then blinked slowly up at him. "Peter?"

"Oh, thank goodness." Ears sagging in relief, he tightened his arms around her in a fierce hug, peppering her face with kisses as she squirmed instinctively in protest. "I was so worried. Thank goodness you're awake."

"Awake?" She gave him an adorably confused sleepy look, far more candid than anything she would show him during the light of day. "But, this is still a dream isn't it?"

Swallowing back a yawn, Alice ran her fingers lightly through his snow white hair. Her eyes trailed up pointedly towards his rabbit ears.

"It's all right like this though, isn't it?" Keeping his arms locked around her, he nuzzled the crook of her neck and reveled in each and every one of her sleepy touches. "All you have to do is keep dreaming."

"But..." She frowned, still a touch too tired to form a proper rebuttal.

"Nothing else matters." Peter insisted, more firmly this time. Taking the opportunity to coax her into a kiss while she was less likely to hit him for it, Peter eased Alice back down into the mattress. His hands closed about her wrists. "So long as you stay in this world with me everything will be perfect."**  
**


	22. Butterfly, NightmareAlice

**Title**: Metamorphosis**  
Challenge**: Fanfic50  
**Prompt:** 37. Butterfly  
**Pairing**: Nightmare Gottschalk / Alice Liddle  
**Summary**: [Joker] One day he too would become a beautiful butterfly.  
**Rating**: G  
**Author's Notes**: Yes, I know I'm probably crazy for deciding to do 50 Nightmare/Alice fics. But his routes were always a favorite of mine and Anni just further cemented that. Going to keep on putting the shorter ficlets in here rather than starting a new collection but look forward to getting some longer ficcage!

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

"_Nightmare_." Alice's tone hit the dark note that signaled the beginning of the end of her rather short temper. Giving one last jab to the soft exterior of the bedsheets the self-proclaimed bagworm had wrapped himself up in, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "You can't stay in there forever."

"Yes I can!" The bundle of blankets quivered, Nightmare's voice floating up faintly from the depths as he spoke. "I'm cold and tired and I don't wanna go to work today!"

"That's not an excuse!" Alice hissed and, once again, went about tugging futilely at covers. But she couldn't seem to quite figure out how they had been twisted together in order to go about unwrapping him. "Don't make me go get Gray!"

An empty threat. She knew it. He knew it.

Nightmare was far too clever to stick around long enough for her to seek out Gray's assistance.

Still, that didn't mean Alice couldn't amuse herself with the mental image of Gray rolling Nightmare, cocoon and all, down the hallway.

An indignant sniff sounded from the bundle.

"Who's the boss here anyway? I'm important, you know? I should be able to take the day off if I want too!"

"It's because you're important that you can't take the day off." Alice told him flatly. "That's what important people do. They work even when they're cold and tired, and they do it with a smile!"

Well, Alice paused thoughtfully. That was how things worked in her world, at least. In Wonderland however...

Reminded of the lords of the other territories, Alice gave a low sigh, a lopsided grin twisted into place on her lips.

Then again, there could always be something good said for Nightmare's leadership skills... or lack thereof.

The bedding rustled. Blankets parting ever so slowly as Nightmare peered curiously out at her.

"Appreciating my greatness, are we?"

"Maybe."

His wide, pleased grin was visible regardless of his many wrappings and Alice quickly amended her statement before the caterpillar could start preening.

"Just a little. Don't let it go to your head." She told him. Shooting a pointed look at his cocoon of blankets, Alice shook her head wryly. "You still have a long way to go before you become a butterfly."


	23. Late, NightmareAlice

**Title**: Better Late Than Never  
**Challenge**: Fanfic 50  
**Prompt**: 27. Late  
**Pairing**: Nightmare Gottschalk / Alice Liddle  
**Summary**: [Clover] Like all good mothers, Gray tries to make sure Nightmare gets to school on time.  
**Rating**: G  
**Author's Notes**: For EarthRiddle who wanted an expansion on Nightmare being 'rolling down the hall, cocoon and all'. It's not quite rolling... but it's got the cocoon! XD

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

The door to Nightmare's office slammed open with a loud bang, causing Alice and the other handful of faceless workers there to jump in surprise as Gray strode briskly in. A smug look on his face and a suspicious bundle of blankets slung over his back.

Alice blinked once, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

"Gray?" When she finally managed to find her voice, it came out as a squeak. Her gaze moved slowly from him to the lump of blankets he held, her eyes widening in disbelief. "And, is that Nightmare in there?"

The ex-assassin gave her particularly pleasant smile.

"Ah Alice, hello. See Nightmare-sama?" He turned to look at the blanketed mass over his shoulder, smile widening in a way that seemed almost malicious until Alice dismissed it as a trick of the light. "Aren't you glad you decided to come into work?"

The incubus gave a faint groan as his subordinate deposited him, along with all of his blankets, into his awaiting desk chair. A fresh stack of paperwork was placed forth upon the desk.

"Now, Nightmare-sama," Gray offered the blankets a pen. "Shall we get started?"

There was a low, muffled sob as the bundle quivered, slumping forward in defeat.

"Meanie."


	24. February, PeterAlice

**Title**: Better than Chocolate  
**Challenge**: Prompt Bingo : Winter Challenge  
**Prompt**: February  
**Summary**: [Joker, Peter / Alice] Peter attempts to repay Alice for the Valentine's Day chocolates she gave him.  
**Rating**: PG-13

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

Peter had never been particularly fond of chocolates. The cloying sweetness had a tendency to turn his stomach in unpleasant ways. But, being presented with a box of Valentine's chocolates from Alice was more than enough motivation to have him gobble down the lot of them – overly dark, rich, and bittersweet though they were – lest she think him ungrateful.

"Really." Leaning over to, ever so cautiously, rub Peter's back as the rabbit gave a queasy wobble, face tinged with a faint, unnatural green, Alice frowned. "There was no need to eat them all at once."

Come to think of it chocolate wasn't really good for animals was it? Alice's frown deepened thoughtfully. But, then again he wasn't really a normal rabbit to begin with.

"I apologize that you had to see me like this." He ducked his head, slowly managing to subdue the sudden onslaught of nausea through force of will alone. "I was just so pleased that you would think of me to give chocolates to."

He gave her a disgustingly adoring look and Alice quickly looked away, as uncomfortable as ever at being the center of his undivided attention.

"It was only a little thank you, Peter." She insisted. "You _did_ come with me to Winter."

"Such a bold declaration of love."

It was no use. Alice scowled. He wasn't listening, already far too absorbed in his own fantasies to consider anything else.

Wondering faintly if he was feeling well enough for her to belt upside the head, Alice clenched a fist.

"And I have yet to offer you anything for Valentine's Day. How rude of me!"

"Oh no, I don't need anything for Valentine's Day. _Really_." Hurriedly shaking her head before he could think of anything too extravagant, Alice pointed out wryly. "Besides, living in the Castle is almost like a full-time Valentine's treat."

The red. The roses. The hearts.

If she stopped and thought about it, all the usual trappings of Valentine's Day were there to be had. The only thing missing from that picture was-

"But surely, as your lover it's my duty to give you something for Valentine's Day as well." His tone dropped to a serious note that Alice recognized all too well; and, before she had a chance to react, gloved hands came swiftly up to cup her cheeks. "Of course, we can always celebrate _privately_."

"Peter!" Alice blocked the incoming kiss, swiftly raising her hands up between his lips and her own. She glowered, voice lowering to a hiss. "Stop that! I keep telling you-!"

Cut off by a slow, deliberate kiss to her palm, Alice gave a surprised squeak. A bright flush coloring her cheeks as he swiped his tongue over the spot with a pleased hum.

"Much better than chocolate." He confessed. Chuckling softly, he moved to kiss her fingertips. "I wonder if you taste as sweet all ove- _Gah!_"

Alice shoved. Hard. Allowing herself a small moment of satisfaction as the rabbit went sprawling, she hurriedly wiped her hand off against her apron.

"Then again..." Shooting a glance back towards Clover Tower and Winter, Alice shuttered and trudged hurriedly forward towards the Castle of Hearts and the sanctity of Spring while Peter collected himself. "I think I'd prefer to skip Valentine's Day all together."**  
**


	25. Pretend, NightmareAlice

**Title:** Putting on a Show  
******Challenge:** Fanfic 50**  
****Prompt:** 26. Pretend  
**Rating:** PG-13**  
****Summary:** [Clover, Prelude to Nightmare no. 3, Nighmare / Alice] When Nightmare had told Alice that everyone in Wonderland would love her, he'd truly meant everyone... This, he realized later, wasn't necessarily a good thing.  
**Author's Note:** Because I don't believe for a moment he didn't know exactly what he was doing. XD

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

Being able to read the hearts of those around him had always afforded Nightmare with a higher level of awareness than most. He knew peoples' thoughts, their feelings, often before they even knew themselves. Not to mention it was a damn useful ability to have when dodging his subordinates.

However...

_'It's Alice-sama...'_

'Oh Alice-sama's here'

'Alice-sama... so pretty.'

...That didn't mean his ability wasn't without downsides.

The incubus scowled, sending a covert look of displeasure towards the scattering crowd of faceless workers as they followed Alice's approach with wistful longing. The lot of them seemingly already half in love with their young Foreign guest and not at all shy about showing it in their thoughts. Their minds little more than open books for him to read.

It was an unsettling change from the world of Dreams built for two that he had grown so accustomed to. And, the incubus wasn't entirely sure he liked it.

Listening to them, Nightmare's patience lasted only a few moments more.

"Ah, Alice!" Breaking away from Gray and the surrounding gathering of faceless workers, Nightmare strode forward to greet her. Putting on his most confident grin, he spread his arms wide. "Hello!"

Shaking her head wryly at his undignified swagger, Alice gave a lopsided smile despite herself. "Hello, Nightmare."

"How have you been sleeping lately? You haven't been having nightmares again, have you?" He asked. Hamming it up for all he was worth, he gave her a gentle look. "I just worry since we haven't gotten a chance to sleep together in a while."

_'Geh!'_ Mouth dropping soundlessly open at his audacity even as her mind whirled with what was promising to be one of her most scathing lectures yet, Alice paled. A horrified stutter crept past her lips. "N-Nightmare!"

And, listening to the buzz of envious disappointment rising from the gathered workers, Nightmare knew it was entirely worth it.


	26. Apathy, NightmareAlice

**Title:** Little White Lies  
**Challenge:** fanfic50 (at) LJ  
**Prompt:** 08. Apathy  
**Summary:** [Clover, Nightmare / Alice] The Clock Tower was gone, but never beyond reach.  
**Rating:** PG

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

"Gone?" She repeated the word dully, looking between the pair of men in confusion. "But, how am I supposed to go home if the Clock Tower's gone?"

Nightmare watched her face fall. Her expression slipping into a lost, lonely look reminiscent of her first night in the Country of Hearts, before she quickly shook it away. A familiar stubborn frown taking its place on her lips as she turned towards him, determined for answers.

"How do I go back?"

In truth, it would be a terribly simple thing to send her back home to the Clock Tower and Julius and the new life she had just barely began to settle into in Wonderland. The distance between Heart and Clover was nothing in comparison to the distance between this world and that one. All one needed was a door and a guiding hand.

But, watching Alice as she stood there in front of him. So very close after nothing but stolen moments between dreams... Nightmare was loathe to do anything but shake his head quietly.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "It's part of the Move. You won't be going back, Alice."

_Because, just like the rest of Wonderland, now that she was here, he was far too in love with her to ever dream of letting her go._


	27. Rabbit Food, Boris, Peter

**Prompt:** Boris and Peter, Alice is overheard talking about her love of rabbit meat  
**Rating:** G  
**gift!Fic for:** love_michiyuki

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

It was inevitable. A discussion with the twins about rabbit food and rabbits _as_ food was only ever going to lead to trouble. Especially when the oblivious Foreigner merely pursed her lips.

"Rabbit's okay... Sort of tastes like chicken though."

The twins' laughter echoed obscenely across the ballroom.

"Thems the breaks, usagi-san." Sidling up next to Peter, Boris taunted. "Looks like Alice likes eating bunnies more than kissing em."

"Your ignorance proceeds you, filthy feline." Peter straightened primly and smirked. "I, for one, would much prefer being eaten to being offered a bowl of milk."


End file.
